C A R N A T I O N
"O-ow! D-Don't do that! St-op, I'll battle!! No! Stop. Stop now. Or I will battle you!" I had just gotten Pokemon: Moon. And lucky me, the first time I had encountered a Salandit, it was a shiny, and female. I caught it and named it Carnation. I had chosen Decidueye, so weakening it was easy. Though afterward, things began to act oddly. Every time I tried to battle with her, she was unusually powerful, and after every battle, It said that C A R N A T I O N Loved You! And a picture of a Salazzle hugging a trainer would show up. I assumed that was something special for this pokemon, so I rolled with it. After all, Salazzle was my favorite pokemon. However, I did not complain, one day, Carnation seemed to know some random move that I didn't teach it. I figured my big sister was messing with me. And that move was Dragon Claw. A TM I had, I was training for the elite four, so it didn't hurt, in fact, it really helped, suddenly, I saw a box of text appear. "C A R N A T I O N wants a TM! Will you allow her to teach herself?" Smart pokemon? I selected yes. It said she had forgotten Dragon Claw for... Giga Impact, and Attract for Dragon Meteor! I figured that this pokemon knew these moves, as I didn't know its move pool. But I did know Dragon Meteor was not a TM. It unsettled me. But I didn't complain, as...well. She was incredibly powerful. I placed her at the front of my party. And continued like normal. However, things got weird fast. As soon as I traded her over to Pokemon Ultra Moon, she started to have a new attack, Crunch, she was becoming a powerhouse...but she wasn't shiny... On UM (Ultra Moon), I had a Primarina AND a Decidueye, and soon, an Incineroar. She replaced her final attack, Venoshock, with dragon tail. ''I added a Flygon and a Kommo-o And added a Goodra. Once I got Necrosma and Lunala over, I saw that on the ground, Salazzle was there, along with my team, Before a noise, Salazzle's cry, sounded out. Soon, She started to speak. "Ow! Don't do that!" "I don't want to battle! It hurts me!" "No!" "Stop. "Stop. I WILL BATTLE YOU."'' I entered a battle with my Salazzle. "I didn't want to leave Moon!" She used Dragon Meteor on my Primarina. Taking away most of its health. The Primarina seemed to cry out. However, Salazzle started to spam Dragon Tail relentlessly. Primarina fainted. Salazzle used the same tactic, throwing the turn-based system on its head before it got to my Necrozma, it actually started throwing every rule on its head, Smack smack. No PP. No. Nothing. Necrozma could barely use a powerful attack before it fainted. Lunala managed to ALMOST faint it. The Kommo-o was almost to faint it, but... Salazzle went first, and a glitch activated. The Kommo-o did not faint. It used its attack, then fainted (but also left Salazzle at no health). Before Salazzle walked towards the avatar and began a speech. "Why did you rip me from my home? Why did you rip my dignity from me? You didn't ask for my approval into this...this badland. This land I do not know. This land I have not seen. Why? WHY? However you did this I do not know, nor do I want to. The others were fine...I was not. During the trade, I was heavily hurt, you do know that we disintegrate and are reassembled? I was never disintegrated...I was almost disintegrated. You noticed that I wasn't shiny? Those were burn marks...Burn marks I tell you!" She screeched. I started to cry, my dear Carnation. How could I do this to her? If you couldn't tell, I got attatched to my pokemon. The game itself, and I quote, said... " C A R N A T I O N W I L L T A K E Y O U R L I F E." Before saying, pulling my eyes to a gasping bawl. "C A R N A T I O N H A T E S Y O U." Before just repeating C A R N A T I O N over and over. "C A R N A T I O N wants to know you still love her." "Y E S" "N O." I selected yes. "C A R N A T I O N said farewell." She disapeared and never came back, this is why I will never trade another pokemon...they...I know the truth now...its not bloody, but its certainly disturbing. If you wonder why I played through it...I wanted to know... My pokemon were like a family. And Carnation leaving me was like a sister's death... Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Sun and Moon Category:Sad Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game